Uta No Monogatari
by Hikoma-Ren
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic Oneshot, yang menceritakan kisah kisah yang ada di dalam lagu jepang atau yang lainnya dengan tokoh tokoh naruto


—Kuroi Kokoro—

Disclaimer :

Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin/pikiran

 **Naruto** = lainnya

.

.

— Kuroi Kokoro —

\- Bagian 1 -

— [ I ] —

Ini adalah dunia dimana para Perampok, bandit, pembunuh bayaran, tentara bayaran, orang baik hingga orang jahat hidup. Dunia bodoh yang berisi orang orang yang hanya mementingkan uang

Namun, tidak semua manusia seperti itu. Dimana ada Yin pasti ada Yang, dimana ada putih pasti ada hitam, dimana ada kejahatan pasti ada kebaikan.

 **Suatu Jalan di Tengah Hutan**

Kehidupanku seperti seorang penjahat. Dipenuhi dengan percikan darah, hanya itu cara untuk bertahan hidup dan tak ada pilihan lain lagi

"Ambil seluruh barang berharga yang kalian temukan" Aniki berkata lantang dengan menenteng pedang yang berlumuran darah. "Jangan lewatkan satupun" Lanjutnya lagi.

mayat mayat tergeletak disana sini, terdapat empat kereta kuda yang sudah hancur dengan beberapa kuda yang mati. Kami mengambil seluruh barang yang bisa diungkan dari keempat kereta kuda yang sudah hancur ini. Entah itu emas, uang, ataupun kuda.

"Ini tangkapan besar aniki" Kata pria berkumis tebal senang. "Benar aniki, kita akan merayakannya dengan minum malam ini" Kata seorang pria dengan jahitan dipipinya. "YEAAH!" Teriak yang lain menyetujui.

Aku juga mengambil barang barang berharga ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam gerobak kami. Yeah, inilah kehidupan sebagai seorang bandit. Kami merampok, menindas, bahkan membunuh.

Dihutan aku melihat sebuah peti kecil dengan tergeletak di dekat pohon besar. Akupun menghampirinya. Aku mengambil sebuah kantung dari dalamny. Terdengar bunyi gemericik uang di kantung itu.

"hehe, yang ini akan kusimpan sendiri" Kataku senang. Tapi kesenanganku tidak bertahan lama karena aniki melihatku

 **Duagh Duagh**

"Arrggg" Aniki memukulku tanpa ampun. "Rasakan itu dasar bedebah kecil, sudah untung aku membiarkanmu hidup dengan kami"

"M-ma..af a-niki" Kata ku lirih dengan menahan sakit. "Maaf?. Inilah maaf mu!"

 **Duagh Duagh**

"Arggh" Aniki memukuliku tanpa ampun, setelah puas memukulku dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. "Sakit" Lenguhku pelan. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang wanita yang berjalan ke arah kami. Ah tidak, aku tahu dia, dia adalah Xenovia Quarta.

Dia dikenal sebagai prajurit yang tak terkalahkan dari berbagai daerah yang tanpa belas kasih membantai para bandit.

Anikipun melakukan berbagai cara untuk melawannya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mengalahkannya. "Majuu bunuh dia" Teriak aniki lantang sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. "YEAHH" Teriak anak buah aniki lalu maju bersamaan mencoba mengalahkan prajurit itu.

Xenovia dikepung dari berbagai arah tetapi dia tetap tenang dengan menenteng dua pedang miliknya.

"Heahh" Seorang anak buah aniki menyabetkan pedangnya tetapi dengan satu ayunan pedang miliknya terlempar jauh

 **Swing Jleb**

Pedang yang terlempar menancap di kepala salah satu anak buah aniki. Hening sejenak lalu "SERAAANGGG!"

 **Prang Kling Sring Jleb Jrass**

"Arrg" "Arggh" "Uarrghh" Darah memercik tepat dihadapanku, berceceran tanpa memilukan terdengar dari anak buah aniki, mereka semua mati tertebas oleh pedang milik Xenovia. Anikipun mulai terlihat panik dan mencoba melarikan diri.

 **JRASS**

"Arrghh" Tanpa segan ia menebas aniki dari belakang. Xenovia mengambil kantung yang tadi dirampas dariku oleh aniki, lalu menoleh kearahku dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah ku.

'Sial, aku harus segera pergi' Tapi badanku masih sangat sakit, dan juga badanku gemetar karena takut padanya. 'Aku tidak ingin mati' Teriakku dalam mati.

Dia berjongkok dihadapanku, aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bergeming karena ketakutan.

 **Pluk**

Dia menepuk pucuk kepalaku pelan, aku terhenyak. Ia memberikan kantung uang itu padaku. "Apa ada yang terluka?, apa kau baik baik saja" Tanyanya lembut padaku.

"U-um" aku mengangguk pelan. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini masih anak kecil berusia 9 tahun yang sangat takut jika mati. Tapi sepertinya dia salah mengira jika aku ini bukan bagian dari bandit bandit itu. 'Syukurlah' pikirku lega.

"Semua sudah baik baik saja" katanya sambil membantuku bangun. "Apa mereka keluargamu?" Tunjuknya pada orang orang yang kami bantai tadi.

"B-bukan Nee-san" kataku grogi. "Ahh, begitu ya. Bisa kamu pulang sendiri?" Katanya lembut padaku.

"Aku sudah tidak punya rumah Nee-san" Kataku jujur. "Astaga, lalu dimana kau tinggal?" Aku hanya merunduk. Dia tampak tampak terkejut, lalu berfikir sejenak "jaa, bagaimana malau kau ikut nee-san saja" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Semenjak saat itu aku menjadi muridnya dan ikut berkelana dengannya.

xxxXxxx

Aku dan Xenovia-nee sudah terbiasa satu sama lain. Nee-san sangat kuat, kami mendapat uang dari upah menangkap ataupun membunuh para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

Akupun sudah mulai mengerti apa arti kasih sayang yang tak pernah kudapat dari aku kecil. Kasih sayang adalah perasaan hangat yang mampu membuat kita menyadari betapa berharganya kita, dan adanya seseorang yang begitu berharga untuk kita lindungi. Tetapi aku merasa salah, ini bukan seperti aku.

Kami tiba di sebuah kota kecil dan memutuskan untuk menginap disini malam ini. "Ayolah Naruto-chan pakai pakaian ini, pasti bagus" kata Xenovia-nee sambil menenteng sebuah pakaian yang tidak keren sama sekali.

"Tidak, itu buruk sekali Nee-san"

"Huhh, ayolah Naru"

"Tiidak akan"

"Huh yasudah"

"Ngomong ngomong Nee-san, kapan kau akan mengajariku teknik teknikmu yang lain?"

"Hee, baiklah jika kau pakai pakaian ini akan kuajari sekarang juga. Jika tidak mau, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengajarimu hehe" Katanya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tet-tapi-"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" potongnya cepat. "Hahh baiklah" Ujarku pasrah sambil mengambil pakaiannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

 **Twitch**

Alisku berkedut kesal melihat penampilanku di cermin. "PAKAIAN APA INII!" Bagaimana tidak kesal, sekarang ini aku sedang memakai celana pendek yang tidak sampai lutut, dengan baju berwarna pink yang mencolok.

"Pftt wahahaha keren Naru, sangat imut kok bwahahahaha" Xenovia-Nee tertawa lepas melihatku. "Baiklah baiklah demi adikku ini akan kuajari sepuas yang kau mau.

Kami berlatih di hutan dekat kota hingga malam. Untuk makan kami berburu babi hutan yang memang banyak di hutan ini. Aku berencana mengambil tekniknya lalu kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu, itulah yang kupikirkan dulu. Tapi unutuk sekarang ini aku ingin hidup dengannya saja.

xxxXxxx

Tapi suatu hari sifat duluku sebagai bandit akhirnya terungkap, saat kebiasaan buruk yang tertanam didalam diriku telah kembali. Ketika seorang pemilik toko memamerkan pedangnya, aku mencoba untuk mencurinya.

"Bagus, sepertinya tidak ada orang" Aku memasuki toko pesang itu lewat jendela. "Ah, ini dia" Kataku senang menemukan pedang yang kucari.

Pedang dengan sarung hitam dan didesain sangat indah. Akupun bergegas membawanya pergi.

Tapi gawat, aku ketahuan oleh pemilik toko

 **JRASS**

Aku berbalik dan menebaskan pedangku, membunuhnya ditempat. Oh betapa aku merindukan sensasi ini. Akan tetapi kau melihatku melakukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naru?, Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Nee-san berkata padaku dengan shock. "Pedang itu.. kau mengambilnya"

"Ti-tidak aku.."

"Kenapa Naru kenapa kau lakukan ini!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan Xenovia-Nee. "Ini bukan aku kakak, aku ingin hidup bebas, bebas melakukan apapun ysng aku mau" Kataku pada Xenovia-Nee.

Xenovia-Nee terdiam merunduk sedih, lalu ia memandangku dengan pandangan yang dingin. Pandangan belum pernah ia tunjukkan padaku.

"Bertarunglah denganku dan tentukanlah jalan hidupmu sendiri" Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

 **DEG DEG DEG**

Tubuhku bergetar mendengarnya, bukan bergetar karena takut padanya, aku hanya takut jika keadaan kami akan berubah selamanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku juga mengeluarkan pedangku yang aku pegang di tangan kanan dan belati kecil ditangan kiri.

"Majulah Naru, tunjukkan kesunggguhanmu" Ujarnya datar

"Tunggu Nee-san, hentikan in-"

"Majulah" Potong Xenovia-Nee sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Dia hanya memakai satu pedang miliknya.

"Hyaa" Aku berlari menyerangnya, dia tetap diam tak bergeming

 **CRASS**

Sial aku lengah, dengan cepat dia menyabetkan pedangnya menggores dadaku. Kuhiraukan rasa nyeri ini, aku mengayunkan pedangku dari atas, tapi dia menangkisnya dengan mudah. Kuhunuskan belatiku keperutnya tapi dapat dihindarinya

 **Prang Ctang Prang Cting**

Jual beli serangan terus kami lakukan, meskipun dia terlihat menahan diri tapi aku tetap menyerangnya.

"Hah hah hah" Aku sudah mulai kelelahan, tetapi Xenovia-Nee belum terlihat kelelahan. Ahh sial sepertinya aku melupakan fakta bahwa Nee-san adalah prajurit tak terkalahkan, mana mungkin anak kecil sepertiku mampu mengalahkannya

Kuatur nafasku dan bersiap menyerangnya lagi "HYAAA" aku mulai berlari kearang nya... Tetapi bukan tatapan dingin seperti tadi yang kudapat, melainkan sebuah tatapan lembut kakakku yang biasanya. Dia tersenyum ramah dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya.

Oh tidak, aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikan lariku lagi

 **JLEB**

"Aa, ti TI-DAK.. Nee-san kenapa kau tidak menghindarinya" Dia seakan memang mau menerima pedang yang aku hunuskan kepadanya. Aku berlutut didekatnya yang terbaring dengan dada tang tertusuk oleh pedang milikku. "Tentukanlah ja..lan hidupmu sen..diri" Itu adalah kata kata terakhir darinya.

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

"TIDAK" teriakku parau. Mataku panas seakan terbakar, suatu cairan bening mengalir dari kedua mataku, aku mengusapnya. Entah sudah kapan aku terakhir kali menangis, dadaku terasa sangat adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa kehilangan.

Seandainya saja kita bisa bertemu dengan cara yang berbeda, mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

Read and Review

Yo halo ^_^ , kakak kakakku dan para reader yang sangaatt saya cintai hehe ^_^ , Hiko kembali kembali lagi dengan sebuah fic gaje yang terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul Muteki no Soldier oleh Maeda Jun dan Nagi Yanagi yang sedih banget menurut saya T_T.

jangan lupa review nya yaa

Kritik dan sarannya ya kakak, ditunggu dikolom review. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
